A computer system is used in administration processing in business such as banking. In administration processing administrative rules such as which processes are to be performed next under what type of conditions are determined. Conventionally, when building a computer system used in administration processing these administrative rules are included within the logic of a program which operates on the computer system. Consequently, it is necessary to revise the entire program each time the administration rules change.
Thus, the administration rules are separated from the logic of the program. That is, administration rules are written as rules using a formal language, stored in a rule base, inference is performed in an inference device (for example, see Japanese Laid Open Patent H5-346855) such as a rule engine, data required for the inference is input to the rule engine from a program and the conclusion of the inference is returned to the program from the rule engine.
Other examples related to the background of the present invention are disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent H6-44074, Japanese Laid Open Patent 2007-257285, Japanese Laid Open Patent 2007-193457, etc.